generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenzie Ford
Mackenzie "Kenzie" Ford is currently a junior at Port Charles High School but should be a senior and a sophomore. Kenzie skipped second grade and then later skipped fifth, making her two grades ahead. she started her freshman year in the series premiere, but had to repeat it after failing the second semester due to fear after the school shooting. Kenzie loves academics and loves to learn and plans on going into a science field later in life because no matter what science it is, its her favorite subject where she excells the most. Kenzie also loves to dance, hip-hop and jazz being her favorite and when she isnt studying, she is taking dance classes. it was a great way to help her cope after her older sister Hope was killed by the ax maniac. Kenzie runs the school dance team and at first she wasn't allowed on because Bree thought she was too young to be in it, but Kenzie proved what she was worth. because of her intelligance and high IQ, Kenzie tends to over think things instead of live in the moment like her best friend Kyla Ward. at the begginnig of the series, Kenzie was best friends with fellow gifted students, Ali Morgan and Christian Zacchara but as time grew on, they drifted apart and now Kenzie is friends with follow dancer, Kyla Ward. Kenzie is the second child of James Ford and third child of Starr Manning, granddaughter of Todd Manning and Blair Cramer, niece of Nate Salinger, Robert Ford, Danielle Salinger and Jack Manning. Kenzie is portrayed by dancer/actress Bella Thorne Early Life In The Series Season 1 Kenzie makes her first appearance in 1.01 Pilot, she walks into school with older brother Cody before he ditches her. Kenzie gets her schedule and tries to find her way to her pre calculas when Ali Morgan and Christian Zacchara notice she looks lost and she finds out that they are in the same advanced classes. Later during the day, Kenzie finds out that the school has a dance team and having taken seven years of tap, six years of ballet, five of hip hop and 3 of jazz, Kenzie decides to try out and shows up after school, upon her audition, team captain Bree Brennan tells her automatically she isnt what they are looking for and even asks how she got into high school, when Kenzie explains that she skipped two grades, Bree tells her to come back in two years when she is old enough and makes Kenzie leave, upon returning home, Kenzie talks to Hope about what happened and Hope tells her to go back tomorrow and Kenzie does and is shot down by Bree again and the next day, Kenzie returns again and tells Bree that if she can out dance her, then she gets in, if she can't, then she will never show up here again for the rest of her high school career. Kenzie is able to prove what she's got and Bree lets her on the team. in 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Kenzie is seen talking to Hope about her birth father Cole and how he came to visit and how she should give him a chance. in 1.04 I'm Sorry i Can't Be Perfect, Kenzie has lunch with Christian, Ali and Liam and hears about what Ryder has been doing to her. in 1.05 Cries In Vain, Kenzie is confused with what's going on with Bree and Bree tells her to stay out of her business. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Kenzie is seen at the dance with Christian and Ali and later asks Ali what is going on between her and Liam McBain, when Ali tells her that they are just friends and Kenzie tells her that my not last long. in 1.15 Never Surrender, Kenzie tells Ali she is a scentist, not an artist in 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Kenzie is washing her hands in the bathroom when she hears a couple pops, she opens the door and looks outside to see people running and screaming, Kenzie closes the door and goes into a stall and locks it before standing on the toilet seat. she stays in there scared. the door opens ten minutes later and she hears footsteps. she holds her breath and sees feet walk around as they return to the door a few rounds are fired into the stalls next to her and he walks out. a half hour later, SWAT comes in and Kenzie is evacuated. Season 2 2.04 Cry For Help Season 3 3.01 Last To Know 3.06 The Sound Of Madness 3.13 Come One, Come All Season 4 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Season 5 5.02 Erase This 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulder 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.10 She's A Rebel Season 7 Absent Season 8 Absent Season 9 9.08 Who's Got That Superbass 9.11 Thing's Will Never Be The Same 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal 9.15 Ready To Fall 9.16 Found A Way Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends 10.04 View From Heaven 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.11 Home Sweet Hole 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend 10.17 Where The Lines Overlap 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Trivia Quotes Relationships Christian Zacchara *Start Up: 10.04 Views From Heaven Category:Next Generation Category:Characters